


PILLOWTALK

by excusemehotchocolate



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M, based off the song pillowtalk, jongkey being playful and cute, this is straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemehotchocolate/pseuds/excusemehotchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum and Jonghyun spend all day in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PILLOWTALK

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works since February but I finally finished it. So this is based off of PILLOWTALK by Zayn.

In the wake of a July morning, the air in Kibum and Jonghyun’s dingy one-bedroom apartment felt like torture. The thunderstorm outside was relentless, hammering loudly against the mental screen of their open window. The air in the room was humid and sticky, making it impossible to sleep peacefully. Jonghyun mentally cursed their broken air conditioner and their landlord for forgetting to fix it. He brushed away his blond strands blocking his vision, groaning when his eyes zoned in on the vicious red numbers on the alarm clock blaring 4:30 AM. Jonghyun kicked off the sheets, feeling too warm and uncomfortable. The adjustment did nothing but leave him naked and distressed. 

Huffing in annoyance Jonghyun turned onto his right side. The frown gracing his expression turned into an affectionate grin as he took in the view of his boyfriend. Key’s lips were puffed out in an adorable pout, wavy russet hair cascading against his cheeks as he snored lightly. The street lamps outside flooded light into their darkened bedroom illuminating Key’s features as he slept peacefully. Jonghyun scanned Kibum’s naked form while he lay on his stomach sound asleep. His sun dusted skin, the plains of his back kissed with freckles and the navy sheets falling right on the curve of his ass. He was simply beautiful. There was something about Kibum that Jonghyun had always found alluring. The younger had always been a vision, and sometimes it left Jonghyun breathless. 

_**I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always, I'd love to wake up next to you** _

Waking up next to Kibum was what Jonghyun loved the most about the mornings. The night before began to flash through his mind. Little snippets of Kibum played like a movie through his mind. The brunet sprawled out underneath him against the ruffled sheets, eyes half lidded, yet pupils blown wide with lust and desire. High off the pleasure and completely fucked out. Jonghyun remembered the rush he felt as he made love to Kibum, he hadn’t stopped thrusting until the younger was utterly shattered. 

In the moment it didn’t matter to Jonghyun that he’d barely slept. It didn’t matter that the atmosphere was practically unbearable with heat. He’d woken up beside the beautiful man he was blessed to call his own and that was all that mattered.  
As if Kibum sensed he was being watched, the younger started to stir in his sleep. His almond eyes fluttered open slowly and he grinned at the sight of Jonghyun gazing at him fondly, but instantly knew that something was wrong. Key furrowed his eyebrows in concern at the distress on his boyfriend’s face. He reached a hand forward and cupped Jonghyun’s cheek in his palm, thumb rubbing over the sensitive skin. 

“Can’t sleep?” Key asked voiced slurred and thick with sleep. Jonghyun leaned into his touch nodding in answer. Kibum sighed in reprimand but smiled fondly, he slipped closer towards his boyfriend. The brunet kissed him tenderly before burying his face in the crook of Jonghyun’s neck. “We should really buy a fan. Our dick of a landlord isn’t going to fix this aircon anytime soon.” He murmured, running thin fingers over Jonghyun’s toned chest. 

“Why should we go out of our way and buy something when this should have been fixed two fucking weeks ago?” Jonghyun snapped the heat and lack of sleep making him cranky. 

“Babe-” Key started voice calm and collected, making Jjong wince with guilt. 

“Sorry.” 

Kibum just kissed the beauty mark at the base of Jonghyun’s throat, letting him know that it was okay. “Well just think about it this way, even if you can’t fall asleep now, you still have tomorrow to make up for it. Be happy it’s the weekend, Babe.” 

“Well that’s kind of hard to do when it’s practically impossible to relax enough to even doze off.” Jonghyun muttered. Key rolled his eyes at he’s boyfriend’s smartass comment and traced the black text inked into the skin on his collarbone. 

_war zone_

Kibum glanced down at his own bare chest, the silhouette of cursive ink on his collarbone that matched Jonghyun’s. 

_paradise_

That’s what the two of them were. They clashed in so many ways and at times it felt like a battle field, but at the end of the day it didn’t matter. They understood each other in a way nobody else did. Kibum and Jonghyun loved each other like nobody else could. It was paradise. 

Jonghyun let out a long and exasperated sigh as he lifted his head up a bit to glance down at his boyfriend. He wrapped his free arm around Kibum’s slim waist and pulled him closer to his side. Jjong kissed Key on the cheek before pulling away and resting his chin on the top of the brunet’s head. 

The two stayed curled up together in silence. Fingers traced across bare skin, holding a soundless conversation through nothing but soft glances. Jonghyun could feel the tension in his body slowly start to diminish as the sunrise decorated Kibum’s form. 

“You know…” Kibum started but the elder cut him off.

“I don’t know actually” Jjong replied. The brunet sucked his teeth and scoffed.

“Smartass” He whispered as he nipped at his boyfriend’s throat. “I was saying that I _may_ know a way to relieve your stress. Possibly even help you go to sleep.” Key teased, biting at his lip in playfulness. 

“Oh really?” Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, tone suggestive yet still lively. Key wiggled out of his boyfriend’s grasp and pushed him flat on his back. Leaning up he moved closer propping himself up on his elbows as he lay across Jonghyun’s chest and held his face up in his palms. Kibum gazed down at his boyfriend, feeling his own heart swell at the intensity in which Jonghyun was staring back at him. They’d been together for years and he still wasn’t used to the pure adoration that Jjong displayed to him on a daily basis. 

“Yes really. In fact you don’t even have to move from this spot. All you have to do is sit back and relax.” 

A crack of thunder resounded throughout the room as Jonghyun reached up to grab the back of Kibum’s neck to pull him down for a fierce kiss. At first it was a messy clash of teeth from the rush, but they quickly melted in to it. Lips molding together as Kibum shifted forward, moving to straddle Jonghyun’s hips. The two gasped in unison has their cocks brushed against each other. Jonghyun moaned into Kibum’s mouth, hips thrusting upwards on instinct. The brunet chuckled to himself as he pushed his boyfriend’s hips down.

“Patience Babe, you’ll get it all in due time.” Kibum teased. He sat up purposely rocking his hips as he did so. Jonghyun groaned knowing Kibum was going to drag it out as much as he could. His boyfriend was such a fucking tease when he wanted to be but Jonghyun would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. 

“You know I hate it when do this Bummie.” Jonghyun stated gazing up knowingly.

“Which is exactly why I do it. Now be good for me and just stay down.” Key instructed the blond did what he was told staying flat on his back to let his boyfriend do all the work. 

“You gonna blow me Babe?” Jonghyun asked anticipation eager in his tone. Key just shrugged as he slowly started to rock his hips back and forth, his pace was painstakingly slow. 

“Maybe later” Was Kibum’s simple response. “We have all day and tomorrow Jjong; we don’t have to leave this bed for anything. No need to rush it Babe.” Jonghyun couldn’t argue with that logic and with Kibum’s had curling around his semi-hard cock he couldn’t think of a rebuttal even if he tried. The sound of his heart racing was almost as loud as the thunder outside, and as Key’s fingers softly ran over the head of his cock, Jonghyun knew he was done for.  
“You love to tease me, don’t you Baby?” the younger didn’t bother responding with words; instead he rocked his hips harder against Jonghyun’s making him gasp from the friction. The delicious sensation caused the elder dig his nails into Kibum’s slender hips. The brunet gasped throwing his head back in pleasure as his eyes shut tightly. 

“Fuck, you look so beautiful like this.” Jonghyun hissed rutting upwards, Kibum backed off a bit to as a silent warning. “Bummie” He whined.

“Behave.”

“I’m always behaved” Jonghyun countered back causing Key to snort in amusement.

“Sure you are Babe.”

“Baby, we haven’t done this in so long-”

“We fucked last night” Kibum deadpanned cutting off Jonghyun’s sentence. 

“But when was the last time before that?” Kibum was a bit lost for words at that; for once Jonghyun had a point, the two had been extra with work recently. “Exactly! I’m trying to get in as many fucks as possible” His boyfriend joked, wiggling his eyebrows. Kibum may have rolled his eyes but he couldn’t suppress his smile. 

“You’re such a dork” He teased. Jonghyun sat up to kiss his boyfriend properly.

“But you love me.” He whispered against Kibum’s lips.

“Unfortunately” He grumbled. 

“Hey!” the blond exclaimed in fake offense, before tickling Kibum’s sides. The younger man started cackling as he attempted to get away from Jonghyun’s grasp. They wrestled around in the sheets and Jonghyun managed to pin Key flat on his back against the mattress with his hands above his head in the elder’s hold. “You surrender yet?” He huffed out a bit out of breath. Kibum went limp in his boyfriend’s hold and let out a puff of air from his lips.

“Yeah” Jonghyun smirked, thinking that he’d won. He leaned down for another kiss and as soon as he let go of his boyfriend’s wrists, Kibum had flipped them over in a flash this time pinning Jonghyun down. “Did you really think I would give up that easily?”

“…maybe” Jonghyun grumbled unwilling to admit defeat.

“How am I supposed to ride you when you keep playing around?”

“You’re the one that keeps teasing me.” 

“Well I guess you don’t want it” Kibum sighed in disappointment, making a move to get off from on top of Jonghyun. His boyfriend gripped his hips keeping him firmly in place.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m gonna go back to sleep cause you keep playing around” Key jested and Jonghyun growled playfully. 

“You’ll be doing no such thing. Everybody knows the best sleep comes right after sex, so why don’t you stay right here and ware us out yeah?” Jonghyun wiggled his eyebrows in mock seduction causing Kibum to roll his eyes playfully at how corny his boyfriend was being. 

Kibum snorted as he leaned down to close enough that his lips brushed against Jjong’s. “Just hand me the lube you loser” Key commanded before stealing a quick kiss. Without taking his eyes away from his boyfriend, Jonghyun blindly reached towards their bedside table reaching for the small clear bottle. After slapping around the table for few moments be managed to get a hold of the bottle. He handed it over to his boyfriend who was smirking above him.

“You need me to open you up again?”

“I think I’m good” Key told him as he uncapped the bottle; the scent of vanilla and strawberries filled the room, causing them both to snicker. Strawberry Shortcake was such a cheesy flavored lube to have, but damn did it smell good (taste, not so much). Kibum squirted some into his palm and Jonghyun hissed when the cool substance came in contact with his dick. Key scooted back a bit so he was sitting above his boyfriend’s knees. He leaned forward to wrap both his hands around Jonghyun’s cock. 

He enjoyed the way Jonghyun melted into the sheets from the pleasure and knowing he was the one causing it. Kibum was skillful with his movements knowing he could bring his boyfriend to the brink of a climax before the fun had even started. The handjob lasted for less than a minute before Kibum pulled away. Jonghyun went to complain but shut his mouth as watched Key scoot up again. He hovered right over the elder’s erection and reached his right hand behind him and Jonghyun watched as the beauty above him teased his rim. He gazed in awe as Kibum started to finger himself, grinding on his fingers and gasping in pleasure from the self-inflicted pressure to his prostate. 

Once he removed his fingers he wiped them on the sheets before gripping his boyfriend’s cock in his right hand. The two of them locked his and didn’t dare to look away as Kibum started to sink down. Their breath hitched in unison as the head of Jonghyun’s dick pushed passed Kibum’s rim. The younger placed both his palms on the elder’s chest to steady himself.

**_Climb on board, We'll go slow and high tempo_ **

“You good Baby?” Jonghyun asked noticing the tight expression on his lover’s face.

“Yeah Babe, I’m good.” Kibum reassured him as he started to sink down lower. Jonghyun sunk his nails into his boyfriend’s hips again, the two of them gasping once Key bottomed out. The two didn’t move just stared at each other with adoration as the streetlights soaked the room. Three words were spoken between them without even needing to be said. Kibum slowly started rock his hips back and forth in a circular motion to get used to being so full. He bit his lip, smirking as he did so. He loved knowing that he could take his boyfriend to pieces with the smallest of movements. Hell he had barely moved at all and Jonghyun was practically about to blow. 

Planting his palms flat on the blond’s chest, Kibum lifted himself up just enough that the head of Jonghyun’s cock breeched his rim before he slammed back down. He did that a couple of times before he started to rock his hips in a way that had him bouncing on his boyfriend’s cock. Jonghyun thrust upward to meet in time with Kibum’s hips. The brunet keened as his prostate was hit dead and his boyfriend’s hands got a good grip on his ass. 

“Oh, fuck.” Key moaned as the grip on his ass caused him to grind on Jonghyun roughly, making him feel deeper inside than before. The blond paused their movements for a moment sit up against the headboard; the simple shift in positions made things more intimate. Now the couple was flushed against each other chest to chest. Kibum wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck as the elder’s snaked around his waist. Their lips crashed together in a messy yet passionate kiss, as the rocked in sync. 

“You feeling good?” Kibum ask rhetorically, he knew damn well how Jonghyun was feeling.

Jjong chuckled “Oh, like you don’t know.” He panted against the other’s plump lips. 

“Oh, I know, I just like hearing it” Key teased. “And just you wait, cause after I ride the hell out of you and make you cum; I’m gonna get you on your hands and knees and fuck you so good.” He stated cockily. Jonghyun moaned wantonly at the thought. “You won’t even get a chance to rest cause as soon as you cum, I’m flipping you over.” 

Kibum grinded down harder to prove his point and Jonghyun thrust up harshly in surprise. The pleasure from the sensation made them both gasp, and in attempt to kiss again the two accidently bumped foreheads. Their movements halted abruptly and they stared at each other in momentary bewilderment. It only took a few moments before the two of them started to snicker softly building up in their chests until it turned into full out laughter. The two were in hysterics over something so simple. Jonghyun was sniggering into his boyfriend’s shoulder, while Kibum giggled lightly; placing small pecks into the elder’s hair. 

“Fuck, I love you” Key beamed from his place in Jonghyun’s lap.

“Love you too” The elder responded thrusting his hips up in a shallow motion, making his boyfriend’s breath hitch. Kibum started to bounce on him again, this time riding him faster. Their bodies were flushed against each other; Key’s cock confined between them spreading pre-cum across their stomachs. Jonghyun nipped at his boyfriend’s throat before attaching his lips to the same spot and sucking. 

“Don’t leave a mark there” Kibum warned “I don’t want to wear a scarf to work.” Jonghyun chuckled against his lover’s throat, giving the spot a peck before moving away.

“You never let me have any fun.”

Kibum did nothing but roll his eyes “Hurry up and cum, so I can fuck you” He growled, grinding down with a new burst of determination. Jonghyun groaned, burying his face into his boyfriends shoulder as he started to thrust with more force, the warm, tight heat surrounding his cock, sending waves of pleasure crashing through him. He knew he was on the brink of an orgasm and judging by the way Kibum was bouncing on top of him, the younger wasn’t that far behind. 

“Fuck” Jonghyun hissed “Babe, I’m gonna cum.”

“Come on Babe” Kibum ordered “Fill me up” Kibum cooed shamelessly and it took a few quick thrusts before Jonghyun was cumming with a long and lewd moan. Kibum tossed his head back relishing in the vulgar sensation. Jonghyun’s body stuttered from the aftershock for a few moments before he went limp. 

And just like he’d promised, before Jonghyun could even truly catch his breath, Kibum was sliding off of him and flipping him over. “Shit you really weren’t playing” Jjong snickered with his face buried in the pillows. His response was a smack to his ass. He yelped, but pushed back into the touch. 

Key reached for the bottle again and squirted a dollop in his palm. “You need me to prep you?” 

“Naw, Babe just give it to me.” 

“Alright, hands behind your back” Kibum ordered and Jonghyun did as he was told clasping his hands firmly behind him. Lathering his length in lube, Key basked in the sight of the elder completely exposed and willing and ready to be fucked. “Damn Babe, you have no idea what you do to me” Kibum growled. He reached forward and circled a finger around Jonghyun’s rim, enjoying the way his boyfriend shuddered underneath him. “You ready?”

“Uh huh” Jonghyun moaned. Kibum tapped the head of his cock against his boyfriend’s ass before lining himself up and pushing in. The blond gasped, feeling a slight sting. Kibum eased into his boyfriend gently until he bottomed out. He gave Jonghyun a moment to adjust to the feeling, and when his boyfriend began to push back, Key knew he was ready. Kibum started off with light movements, gripping Jonghyun’s forearms and shallowly started to thrust in and out of his boyfriend’s ass. 

“I thought you said you were going to fuck me? I don’t see why you’re going so easy on me” Jonghyun taunted and Kibum growled. He grabbed a fistful of the blond’s hair, yanking his head back. Key drove forward roughly, harsh enough to push his boyfriend up the bed.

“You want in like this baby?” Kibum asked; Jonghyun couldn’t form a proper response. Impatient, Key smacked his ass harsh enough to leave a bright red mark on his boyfriend’s right cheek. The blond keened, relishing in the pain mixed with pleasure.

“Yeah!” Jjong exclaimed “Fuck, Babe, I want it just like this.” He cried out, pushing back in time with Key’s movements. Kibum gripped his boyfriend’s arms tightly as he drove into him. As hot and passionate as it was when they two of them took their time taking each other apart bit by bit, simply getting right down to it was incredible. Being rough and reckless just sparked something between them like a fever and they always lost themselves in it. 

Their moans mixed together melodically as the heat in their bedroom increased tenfold. The thunder and lightning outside was drowned out by the sounds of the bed creaking and the headboard banging against the wall. They lost themselves in the moment, the air thick and sultry as Kibum fucked into Jonghyun without abandon. He let go of his boyfriend’s arms and the elder quickly gripped the pillow in front of him, he sunk his teeth into the pillowcase to try and muffle his sounds but it wasn’t working. 

Kibum could feel himself getting close already, still on the high of riding Jonghyun just moments before. His movements became jerky and sensing that his boyfriend was close to cumming, Jonghyun chuckled into the pillow, pressing his ass back faster and harsher.

“Fuck, Babe you keep doing that you’re going to make me cum too soon” Kibum panted. Jonghyun continued on with what he was doing and his boyfriend smacked his ass again. The touch was harsh yet playful and had the blond moaning wantonly. A familiar heat rose in the pit of his stomach and his thrusts became erratic. “Ah, fuck” Kibum practically growled as he came, slamming into his boyfriend a few times to ride out his orgasm. The couple panted in sync as they tried to catch their breath. Jonghyun moaned as he felt Kibum slowly slip out of him. 

Jonghyun collapsed against the bed completely spent. He felt Kibum fall beside and he turned so he was facing his boyfriend. The two stared at each other with affection and a mix of exhaustion. The couple moved closer to each other; wrapping themselves up in each other’s arms, and legs tangling together. The pair giggled as the shared small and chaste kisses in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

**_Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us, bodies together_**

“Fuck Bummie, you wore me out.” Jonghyun stated before stealing another kiss. 

“You think you can fall asleep now?” Kibum asked concern in his tone and Jonghyun didn’t think it was possible to love this man more. His boyfriend had just fucked him senseless and was still worried about his sleeping. 

Jonghyun surged forward uncasing Key’s lips in a tender kiss, hoping it poured all the affection he could muster into it. “I love you.” Jonghyun murmured close enough that their lips were still touching. Kibum swatted his arm suddenly feeling flustered the affection in his boyfriend’s voice.

“I love you too, Idiot. That doesn’t answer my question though.” Kibum retorted. Jonghyun nuzzled against him and sighed in content.

“Yeah, I think I can go to sleep. But I’m feeling all gross and sticky, I mean your cum is oozing down between my thighs right now. I should probably take a shower first.” He received a light smack to the chest for his nonchalant tone. Kibum had a look of mortification mixed with amusement on his face and Jonghyun couldn’t help but to snicker. 

“You could have just suggested taking a shower; you didn’t have to say it like that” Kibum scolded.

“Who said we were showering together?” Jonghyun asked raising an eyebrow in question. 

“Oh please, I’m gross and sticky too, as if showering wasn’t about to be a couple’s activity” The brunet scoffed. “Besides, we’re conserving water and all that good crap.” Kibum shifted out of his boyfriend’s hold and off of the bed. 

“Should we change the sheets?” the blond enquired as he sat up.

“What’s the point of doing that when they’re just going to get even filthier? We can change them later.” Kibum smirked as he sauntered off towards the bathroom. Jonghyun groaned at the sight of his boyfriend’s naked frame. Bruises on his hips were already starting to form from how hard Jonghyun had snuck his nails into the tender flesh. 

“And you implied that I was the one being vulgar” Jonghyun teased. Kibum turned his head to towards his boyfriend, winked then blew him a kiss. 

“Just hurry up Jjongie” Key called.

Jonghyun lifted himself out of the bed and hurried off behind his boyfriend. “Yes Dear.”

 

-x-

When Jonghyun woke up, the sun was high in the sky. His entire body felt hot but ripples of pleasure built up in his stomach. There was a moist warm heat surrounding his dick causing him to let out barely audible whimpers. He was a bit disoriented and confused as to why he was gripping the sheets so tightly in his fists. Sitting up on his elbows the sight that greeted him almost made him cum on the spot. Kibum was resting with his head between his legs, ass high up in the air while his plush lips were wrapped obscenely around the head of Jonghyun’s cock. He was sucking the tip as if it was a lollipop, while using his right hand to slowly pumping his length. He had his left arm pressed down on his boyfriend’s stomach to make sure he couldn’t buck his hips up. 

Key pulled off making a popping noise as he went. He licked his lips and smirked up at his dazed boyfriend and chuckled. “Good morning.” He stated nonchalantly, dimples of full display as he spoke. “I just remembered that I promised you a blowjob. Also I figured that this would be a wonderful way to wake you up. Its past noon, I got bored and lonely.” 

Jonghyun smiled loving down at his boyfriend, fingers running through his thick dark locks. “We both know that I’d never turn down you giving me head, no matter the circumstances.” 

“I know, hence why I’m doing this.”

“The perfect wake up call” Jonghyun mused “Ah, fuck” He hissed when his boyfriend’s lips wrapped around him again. “God your mouth is fantastic” He moaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He threaded his fingers through Kibum’s russet locks before tugging lightly. His boyfriend keened from the touch, taking the blond’s length deeper into his mouth. Key ran his tongue along the underside of Jonghyun’s cock making him shiver from the sensation. The elder’s fingers gripped tighter in his boyfriend’s hair. 

Their eyes locked both gleaming lust and desire. The sight of Kibum staring him straight in the eyes while he was bobbing his head in between his legs and the feeling of his warm and slick mouth was almost too much. “Fuck, Baby, I swear your mouth was made to take my cock.” Jonghyun growled, knowing how much it turned his boyfriend on when he talked like this. “You love this don’t you?” Kibum moaned around his length in response, letting Jonghyun know that he thoroughly enjoyed it. 

The room was filled with the sensual sounds of Jonghyun’s heavy breathing and the wet and slick noise of Kibum’s sucking. The blond tried to stay as still as possible and let his boyfriend do his thing. But it felt like a challenge deemed unsuccessful. The urge to thrust up into Kibum’s warm slick mouth was high. The brunet seemed to understand Jonghyun’s inner turmoil because he pulled off of his cock with a wet popping noise. Spit and precum drizzled down the side of his chin and Jonghyun wiped it away with his thumb. Kibum smirked up at his boyfriend, jerking him off with both hands in opposite twisting motions. 

“You taste good” Key stated licking his lips to prove his point. Jonghyun cupped the back of Kibum’s neck with one hand and guided him up from his spot so he was kneeling in between his legs. His placed his free hand on the brunet’s waist and pulled him closer. Kibum’s pressed his palms against Jonghyun’s chest before leaning down to press a sloppy kiss against his mouth. Gripping his boyfriend a bit tighter, he returned the kiss just as fiercely and soon enough they were licking into each other’s mouths. When they pulled apart panting heavily, Key nipped at his before moving back down to be face to face with his boyfriend’s cock again.

“Don’t go easy on me this time Jjong” Kibum ordered before bracing himself. He gave kitten licks to the head of his cock before slackening his jaw and swallowing Jonghyun down to the root. The elder threw his head back, mouth open wide as a silent cry escaped from his lips, glazed over eyes staring up at the ceiling. A giggle broke through his foggy mind and Jonghyun glanced down to his boyfriend smirking around his dick. The elder’s breath hitched as Kibum cupped his balls, massaging them lightly in his hand. The added sensation had Jjong subconsciously thrusting into the younger’s mouth lightly. His fingers found their way back into Key’s hair and tugged hard, making him whine in pleasure. Jonghyun could feel him shiver and tightened his grip.

“Fuck Baby, just keep sucking like that” Jonghyun ordered voice seeming to deepen from the lust coursing through his veins. “Damn, Key. You’re so fucking good at this. I think I’m gonna have to return the favor. Does that sound good?” he asked playfully, already knowing what he was going to do anyway. Kibum moaned as he continued to bob his head around his boyfriend’s dick. “You want me to open you up with my tongue? You love when I do that don’t you Baby?” Key’s eyes almost rolled back at the thought as he groaned. The brunet’s moved his free hand in between his thighs and wrapped around his own aching erection. Kibumm started to stroke himself slowly, almost in sync with his sucking.  
Jonghyun noticed and chuckled, wiping Kibum’s sweaty bangs out of his face to see him fully. The obscene vision of his boyfriend sucking him off with his hand wrapped around his own cock was almost enough to have him cumming down the younger’s throat without a warning. “Yeah Baby, you really want that don’t you?” Kibum stared peered up at him with bleary eyes that spoke volumes. “Of course you do” Jonghyun teased playfully. “You’re aching for it.”

The elder relished in the gratification of being on the receiving up but he thoroughly reveled in taking care of his boyfriend. Nothing was hotter to Jonghyun than watching Kibum fall apart at the seams and losing all control because of him. He always appeared so stunning in the moment. The blond gently pushed his boyfriend off his dick and beamed down at him. “Do you want to be on all fours or on your back for this?” he asked as Kibum moved to sit beside him.

“I want to see you.” He murmured against the elder’s lips, voice a bit hoarse. Jonghyun beamed at him and pecked his lips sweetly.

“On your back it is then.” Jjong declared. Kibum did what he was told, turning to crawl up the bed, wiggling his hips purposely as he went. Jonghyun watched his boyfriend’s perky ass sway in front of him and groaned, reaching to smack it playfully. Key let out a surprised yelp and when he sat back against the headboard he glared jokingly at his boyfriend, sticking his tongue out in a childish manner. 

Quickly grabbing one of their decorative bed pillows, Jonghyun guided Kibum’s hips up so he could sit on the plush cushion to make him more comfortable and to make the position more enjoyable. The brunet bit down on the tip of his thumb as he watched in anticipation as his boyfriend move up the bed and in between his legs. 

“You’re gonna fuck me afterwards right?” Kibum questioned feeling too riled up to end things at a simple rimjob. Jonghyun smirked at him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively causing the younger to laugh wholeheartedly as his boyfriend’s silliness. 

“I’ll fuck you whichever way you want.” Jonghyun stated hovering over him to steal a kiss before slowly making his way down Kibum’s torso. He left a trail of wet kisses as he went until he was in between the younger’s legs. Jonghyun licked along Key’s inner thighs, enjoying the small gasps that escaped his lips. “Hold up your legs up.” The blond ordered and Kibum lifted his legs back so they were close to his head, grapping his ankles to keep himself still, he tilted his head forward to get a glimpse of his boyfriend. Jonghyun hummed in expectancy as he spread the brunet’s ass cheeks apart, his pink hole was already puckering with anticipation making him grin. “Wow you really want this huh?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kibum hissed wishing his boyfriend would hurry up and get on with it. He knew the man was stringing him along on purpose. Jonghyun chuckled softly as he leaded forward. He pressed kisses around Key’s hole, purposely avoiding it. After hearing the younger growl in a mix of eagerness and annoyance he grinned smugly before licking up from the crack of his ass to the his balls.

Key’s entire body shook from the sensation, letting out a loud and lucid moan. Jonghyun went right into it, licking and sucking his boyfriend’s rim; relishing in the sounds escaping the younger’s mouth. He licked over his hole in flickering motions with his tongue, burying his face deeper as Kibum’s moans became louder. He could feel the younger loosening up and letting himself get lost in the moment and Jjong get a surge of pride run through him. No one else could reduce Key to a withering mess but him. 

When Jonghyun pushed his tongue passed his boyfriend’s rim, the brunet let out a long and wantonly moan that practically echoed through their bedroom. Clearly Jjong knew that he was doing something right so he continued thrusting his tongue in and out, pushing in further every time. A long string of nonsensical words escaped from Kibum’s mouth as he gave into the pleasure gripping his ankles tight so he could stay still. “Oh _fuck_ , yes! Jjongie” he whined. “Uh huh, just like that, oh god, _don’t stop_.” Kibum keened volume gradually increasing. “A-ah, yeah-” he strung out the words. 

The couple was so lost in their own little world that when a loud banging noise came from behind the headboard, the pair jumped back with a yelp beyond shocked. Kibum let go of his ankles narrowly missing Jonghyun as he almost kicked him in the face from shooting up so fast. The blond shooting up to sit on his knees and grabbed Key to hold him close as a natural reaction.

“Will you two knock it the fuck off!” The shrill and angry voice of their neighbor hollered from the other side of the wall. The woman was clearly beyond pissed off. “You have been doing this off and on since god awful times this morning.” She yelled banging a heavy object neither of them could place against their connecting walls. 

_**So we'll piss off the neighbours** _

The two of them stared at each other in mortification before slowly breaking out into mischievous grins. Neither of them could stand that lady, since she would give them both nasty glares and whisper under her breath whenever she saw them. The both seemed to know what the other was thinking because instead of being completely embarrassed and stopping right there; the two picked up where they left off.

Kibum rested back into his previous position and Jonghyun moved in between his legs again. The elder sucked on his middle finger before slowly pushing it past his boyfriend’s rim and into his tight heat. He started to pump his finger in and out while continuing to lick around the younger’s pink hole. Key exaggerated his moans, humming when he was loose enough for Jonghyun to push in two fingers. He didn’t really need to be prepared but damn did his boyfriend’s thick fingers feel good inside of him. Their neighbor continued her assault against the wall and it only added fuel to the fire. Three fingers in and Jonghyun was still licking around his rim.

“Fuck me” Kibum ordered, letting go of his ankles and resting his feet flat against the bed knees still bent. “Jjong, Babe, I’m ready.”

“You sure?” the elder asked moving away from in between his legs. Jonghyun asked, wiping his mouth and chin of spit. Kibum nodded and his boyfriend moved to grab their bottle of lube that was almost empty. They looked at each other and shrugged, both making mental notes to buy more later.

“I’m more than ready. I want to feel you deep inside me.” Kibum spoke in a loud exaggerated seductive tone and Jonghyun knew it was to aggravate the bitch next door. He smirked and played along, as he heard her gasp in mortification. 

“Yeah? You want my cock, Baby? You want me to fuck you good huh?”

“Uh huh” He snickered beckoning the blond closer “I want this bed creaking and the headboard banging against the wall” Key ordered. “I want to make this woman _beyond_ angry”.

_**Reckless behaviour** _

“Yes sir” Jonghyun nodded slicking up his length with the cool substance. He laid Kibum down so he was at the top of the bed, his head lightly grazing the bedpost. The elder propped the pillow underneath the younger’s bum and leaned down to kiss him. The two pulled away after a brief moment and Kibum spread his legs wider for Jonghyun to fit in between them perfectly. The elder guided his dick towards his boyfriend’s hole and pushed the head through. “Love you” he whispered he eased into Kibum’s tight heat.

“I love you too” Key replied gasping once Jonghyun bottomed out. The younger instantly rutted his hips upwards letting his boyfriend know that he didn’t need time to adjust. The elder planted his hands on either side of the brunet’s head and pulled out until the head of his cock hitched onto Kibum’s rim before pushing back in. The younger moaned, feeling so full of Jonghyun and his aura. 

Jonghyun started off slow and deep, just like Kibum loved it, making him cry out. His cat like eyes were squeezed shut as he took in the feeling. Key wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist pushing him in deeper. He keened, teeth sinking into his bottom lip so hard he was sure it would bleed. “Oh shit! Jjong go harder.” He ordered and the elder did what he was told. Picking up his pace his pounded into Kibum, making him cry out.  
Their neighbor’s shouts soon became background noise to the sound of Jonghyun’s hips slapping against Key’s ass. Eventually as the bed started to creek, they couldn’t hear her at all. They forgot about her completely as Jonghyun rested on his elbows to get closer to Kibum. They were pressed chest to chest, the younger’s cock rutting between their sweat slicked stomachs. 

“Fuck, Key, Baby you feel so fucking good.” Jonghyun whispered in his ear. Kibum held his boyfriend’s face in his hands and kissed him messily. They rocked together in perfected sync; the angle mixed with the elder’s deep yet shallow thrusts hit Key’s sweet spot dead on. One particular thrust had Kibum slapping his palm against the bedpost, his other hand sinking its nails into Jonghyun’s back.

“Goddammit!” he moaned throwing his head back, exposing his throat for Jjong to suck on. The blond pulled out suddenly causing Kibum to whimper from the loss. He moved them onto their sides, hooking his right arm underneath Kibum’s right leg to lift up a bit. Jonghyun pushed into his boyfriend again, resting his chin in the crook of the younger’s neck. His thrusts were slow and deep and Key entwined their fingers and brought them up to his chest. The new position was strongly intimate making them feel so connection. Their moans mixed together and the increasing heat in the room was sticky and muggy. 

The couple lost themselves in the moment, the world outside of their bedroom forgotten. Jonghyun felt himself edging towards an orgasm and judging by the way Kibum was rutting against him, he knew his boyfriend was close as well. He released Key’s leg in favor of wrapping his hand around the younger’s cock. He jerked his boyfriend off in time with his thrusts and the doubled pleasure had Kibum crying out louder than before. 

“So close, Baby” Jonghyun informed him.

“Me too, Babe” Kibum whispered pushing back into the blond as he tried to get closer. Jonghyun’s thrusts became erratic and his grip on his boyfriend’s cock loosened. The elder hit Key’s prostate dead on and the younger’s vision went white and his mind went blank as he came. Thick cum spurted onto the sheets and Kibum’s stomach and he panted heavily, feeling exhausting creep in as he continued to push back against his boyfriend. Jonghyun’s arms squeezed Key tightly as he quickly followed behind him; his orgasm hitting him hard. The younger moaned as he felt Jonghyun’s seed fill him.  
Kibum reached his arm back to cup the back of Jonghyun’s neck and pull him in closer. He craned his neck to crush their lips together fiercely. Once they broke apart the pair was panting heavily, sticky with sweat and cum. They laid there in the dampened sheets cuddled up and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. When Jonghyun pulled out Kibum hissed from the slight pain. The elder flinched from the sound and turned his boyfriend around so they were cuddled up chest to chest.

“I’m sorry” he whispered brushing his lips against the younger’s forehead. 

“It’s alright.” He replied grimacing a little at the hardening stickiness between his thighs. 

“Do you want to take a bath this time?” Jonghyun suggested and Kibum nodded in response. “I think we scarred her for life. I doubt she’ll try that again.”

“I honestly forgot she was there.” The brunet grumbled in response starting to feel drowsy. “Can we take a nap before we take a bath? You wore me out, Jjong” Key told him, snuggling closer. 

“The feelings mutual” he chuckled. “Hot damn, spending the whole weekend in bed was a brilliant idea.”

“Yeah, it was.” Kibum smiled softly, kissing his boyfriend’s beauty mark. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kibum and Jonghyun curled up together and lied in the middle of their soiled sheets as they allowed sleep to consume them. The rain started up again, causing a loud splatter as it fell down onto the concrete. Their bedroom still felt too muggy because of their lack of a fan and broken air conditioner, but this time neither of them was too restless to fall sleep. 

****_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_  
Fucking in, fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone 


End file.
